


The beast that accompanies him

by basaltgrrl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	The beast that accompanies him

A fanart looking for a fic. I have some thoughts. In any case...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Soldier Needs a Wolfsister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219317) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen)




End file.
